


Hazy

by cuddleefuddlee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess sick fic???, i'm not sure about that one though, it's honestly just them being soft okAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: Koushi is late.To be more precise, he’s running about twenty minutes late for the one thing he said he was going to be on time for this week and it’s all because he couldn’t figure out which milk bread looked best on the shelf. Not that it mattered since he ended up buying the four that they had.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> dear t, 
> 
> you already know how much fun i had while writing this commission, but let me officially say it here. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS COMMISSION! this prompt worked so, so well with oisuga and writing their dynamic in this was such fun. i truly can't thank you enough for picking me to bring your idea to life!

Koushi is late. 

To be more precise, he’s running about twenty minutes late for the one thing he said he was going to be on time for this week and it’s all because he couldn’t figure out which milk bread looked best on the shelf. Not that it mattered since he ended up buying the four that they had. 

But, that doesn’t change the fact that he told himself that he would be on time to the hospital to greet Oikawa when he woke up. Which is what he’s thinking as he attempts to comb his hair into place using the elevator doors as a mirror, a bag of milk bread loaves hanging off of his arm. He looks like a disaster and just  _ knows _ that Oikawa won’t let him live it down. 

The elevator dings a lot sooner than Koushi wishes it would and breathes out a sigh. If he continues to dawdle in the elevator, picking at his hair like some teenager going on their first date, he’ll never get to see Oikawa. 

He finally steps out of the elevator. 

  
  
  


“Oh, an angel.” 

It’s the first thing Koushi hears when he walks into Oikawa’s hospital room and makes him pause in the door. His eyes land on his boyfriend who’s laying in bed, smiling at the tv in front of him and looking like the pinnacle of health minus the bandages wrapped around his knee. 

His eyes linger on the bandages, the anxiety from earlier in the day coming back now that he can see the end product of a surgery that Koushi knows is his fault even if Oikawa disagrees; Koushi should’ve known better than to invite Oikawa to his yoga class. All it took was one lotus pose for his bad knee to become irritated enough that he needed to get surgery again. 

Koushi vowed to never bring Oikawa to another class through his tears in the emergency room. 

It’s still strange to see Oikawa laid up in a hospital room. For someone who prides themselves on taking care of themselves, it’s tough to see him being taken care of by someone that isn’t Koushi or Iwaizumi. 

Guilt starts to swell in his chest again and he has to look away for a moment. 

“Hey,” he says. “How are you feeling?” 

“Way better now that an angel is here.” Giggles fall from his lips like petals from a flower and any guilt is instantly pushed away to make room for warmth. 

There it is again, the word  _ angel _ . It makes a flush spread across Koushis face like he’s on their first date again. He tries to hide his face by busying himself with digging through the packages of bread hanging off of his arm.

“Does the angel have a name?” Oikawa asks, head tilting to the side. “Angels have names, right?”

Koushi mirrors his boyfriend, tilting his own head. “My name?” 

“Yes, your name.” Oikawa rolls his eyes at Koushi. “I’m not going to talk to an angel I don’t know the name of.” 

It takes Koushi a few moments to realize that whatever medicine Oikawa’s on has him completely out of it and has him thinking that Koushi is some random angel that showed up at his door with a bag full of his favorite snack.

His own laughter fills the room. 

“Just call me Kou-chan the angel,” Koushi replies. 

Apparently, that’s a good enough answer for Oikawa who simply grins and turns back to the tv for a moment, diving back into the drama that’s unfolding in front of him. He’s adorable like this, all giggles and smiles and not a care in the world. Koushi wants to take a picture of it to look at later. But, by the time he puts down the bag on his arm and pulls his phone out of his pocket, Oikawa’s eyes are back on him. 

“I didn’t know angels wore sweater vests,” Oikawa teases, eyes never leaving his chest. 

Koushi looks down at his outfit and rolls his eyes. He’s still in his teaching clothes because he rushed to the hospital without going to their apartment first. Of course  _ that’s _ what Oikawa notices through the haze of medicine he’s on. 

At least he’s wearing the blue one Oikawa gifted him for a birthday. “ _ That way you can support your international volleyball player boyfriend even while working, _ ” is what he said when Koushi unwrapped it. 

If Koushi was a better person, one that didn’t even tease his boyfriend every chance he got or one that was nicer and softer, he would smile and nod and say how he’s off-duty or something like that. But, Koushi isn’t a better person and he knows that’s precisely why Oikawa likes him.

“That’s rich coming from someone in a hospital gown,  _ Tooru _ .”

Koushi can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face when he sees Oikawa pout, mumbling about how angels aren’t supposed to be mean. His pout makes Koushi reach out to smooth the wrinkles in between his brows. 

“If you stop pouting you’ll get a present.”    
  


He can see the moment what he said clicks in Oikawa’s mind and watches his eyes slide from Koushis face to the bag next to the bed. Oikawa’s eyes narrow at it in an attempt to see what’s hiding in there. 

If only he knew. 

“What kind of present?” 

“Well,” Koushi starts as he leans back, a smile attempting to breakthrough the serious expression on his face. “I happen to be a milk bread angel.” 

Oh, now that makes Oikawa's face light up. He looks pleased as punch now that he knows milk bread is involved and that it’s his if he does something as simple as not pouting. This Oikawa, the one that’s eager to please and willing to do anything to please, is a side that only comes out at rare times. 

Koushi absolutely loves it when he gets to see it. 

For the second time that day, he’s struck with the desire to take a picture of Oikawa. It’s just that he looks so  _ cute _ and it makes Koushis heart skip a beat every time he smiles at him. He feels like he’s falling in love with Oikawa all over again. 

God, when did he get this soft for the boy in front of him?

“Alright, move over.” Koushi taps the side of Oikawa’s thigh a couple of times. “Make some room for the milk bread angel.” 

He knows it’s ridiculous to play along with this, but it’s too fun not to; plus, it’s not like Oikawa will remember it after he gets some sleep. A smile worms its way onto his face as he whines about having to move when he’s comfortable. 

The bed is, at best, cramped with both of them trying to squeeze onto it. Oikawa barely moved over enough for Koushi to have legroom, but that doesn’t matter much since Oikawa somehow manages to throw his uninjured leg over Koushis to get comfortable.

It’s safe to say that he doesn’t care as long as he’s the comfortable one. 

“ _ Kou-chan _ , don’t you think it’s time to share that milk bread?” 

Koushi tries his best not to roll his eyes but fails horribly when he hears a gasp from next to him. It’s so dramatic that it almost makes him think Oikawa sobered up just enough to make it even more extra than it would normally be. 

He knew that he was spoiling Oikawa when he came up with the idea of bringing Oikawa’s favorite snack. And he knows that the nurses won’t be happy when they see him sneaking bites of it when they take his vitals in a couple of hours. But, Koushi is nothing if not hopelessly in love with the beautiful boy next to him and spoiling him in something he could spend the rest of his life doing. 

So, Koushi twists himself in an attempt to reach into the bag without hurting either of them in the process. It’s only half a success because as he pulls one loaf out, two others fall out and onto the ground. He sighs to himself, making a mental note to pick them up sooner rather than later, and turns back to Oikawa. 

They’re halfway through their first slices when Oikawa glances up at him, curiosity written all over his face. 

“What took you so long to get here? Big angel business?” 

Koushi hides his smirk behind his bread. Big angel business makes it sound like he’s an official angel that took his time getting to Oikawa. 

“I had to teach the cherubs all day long,” he replies. “I’m a real big shot when it comes to that.” 

“So, these cherubs were more important than me?” 

“No one is more important than you, Tooru.” 

He really hopes Oikawa won’t remember how ridiculous he sounds right now because he knows,  _ just knows _ , that it’ll go to his head. And even though he knows that, he keeps playing along with it. This entire conversation just reminds him how tight Oikawa has him tied around his finger. Should he be worried? Maybe. Does he particularly care about that? Not in the slightest and especially not when Oikawa is looking at him like he holds the stars in his hands. 

“Kou-chaaan,” Oikawa manages to mumble through the bread in his mouth after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, Tooru?” 

“You’re beautiful even for an angel.” 

Despite the crumbs littering his sweater and the hard plastic from the hospital bed digging into his back, Koushi is the happiest he’s been in the last twenty-four hours and it’s all because of Oikawa. He can feel his blush from before coming back and spreading down his neck as Oikawa gazes up at him like he really is an angel. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Tooru.” He steals the slice of bread from his hands and takes a bite. “You should know that pretty faces are never nice.” 

Oikawa whines in response and tries to take the slice back from Koushi, rolling on top of him to the best of his ability to get it back while the latter cackles underneath him. He knows that if a nurse walks by they’ll get in trouble, that they’ll probably kick him out for disturbing a patient who only got out of surgery a few hours prior. But, Koushi can’t find it in himself to care. 

He’s just happy that his love is okay, a little loopy and out of it, but he’s okay and that’s the most important thing to him. Warmth swells in his chest now and makes him forget about anything other than the two of them enjoying their company together. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi is late. 

But he doesn’t particularly care because he knows that both Suga and Oikawa will forgive him once they notice all of the food he brought with him. There’s a reason they let him come over for takeout night each week and it’s because he knows all of the best spots. 

“Hey, Shittykawa—” Iwaizumi starts as he steps into the hospital room before cutting himself off at the sight in front of him. 

Oikawa has his head resting on Suga’s chest, surrounded by crumbs and a piece of milk bread clutched in the hand closest to his face, while Suga has a hand in the former's hair and his mouth is hanging open. They’re both sleeping as if it’s the most comfortable position in the world for them. 

They’re absolutely ridiculous and Iwaizumi feels his chest warm with how adorable his best friends are when they’re like this. If only they were like this instead of the gremlins they normally were. But, if that was the case they wouldn’t be the gremlins he cares for. 

“Idiots, the both of you,” he whispers. 

There’s a smile on Iwaizumi’s face as he places his own bag of milk bread on the nightstand and turns on the tv to rack up Oikawa’s hospital bill. But before he lets himself get comfortable, he makes sure to take a picture of the two to embarrass them later. 

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga really are the softest of soft boys and no one can change my opinion. also, you might be wondering if iwa had to go to multiple stores to find milk bread bc suga bought out all of the ones in his closest convenience store and the answer is yes. hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
